


Traditions

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin ensnares his mentor for the Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



The last person he suspected of pulling this prank was Robin.

Bruce should have known better, though, because there were so many ways his Robin was _her_ Robin. He really ought to look into her claim that Tim was any kind of relation to her, one of these days, given that he knew she was from an Irish Catholic background and Tim was quite Jewish.

Stranger families happened all around the world, he knew.

However, he'd looked up and spotted the mistletoe, Tim had chuckled before running for his bike, while Dinah had just cleared her throat.

What else could Bruce do other than kiss the woman who had come to share his life? It was tradition, after all, and some of those were well-worth keeping.


End file.
